You're my rock
by Stripywriter37
Summary: When Beca is left in charge of Chloe kids she discovers that Chloe is having finical problems.Will Beca support Chloe when she needs a shoulder to cry on?How will Beca react?I don't own pitch perfect.enjoy.
1. Mummy forgot

**A/N:This story is set around ten years after their graduation. The women are grown up and have people like it I hope to continue it.**

Beca was looking forward to the summer when she could go on holiday and relax in the sun. Chase was at nursery and Jesse at work. Beca worked in her studio Sunday-Thursday, helping other people dreams come true and then on Friday she worked from home mix her own tracks in her study. She was very bored and had been playing with a stapler for over half an looked at her watch 2:45 only an hour until Jesse would come home with Chase. Her phone bussed.

 _Hey Beca_

 _I'm stuck in the hospital for Ollie's appointment, talk about speedy service!Can you please pickup Lyra from school?_

 _Thanks I owe you_

 _Stacie_

 _xx_

Beca didn't mind looking after her kids friends, they we polite and cute. The trouble with her friends kids were that they were older and girls. She couldn't talk to them about trikes and cars, she couldn't play fire engines with them. But she liked the fact she could have a proper conversation with them, as topics with Chase we limited. Generally they were about new things he had learnt or about fireman Sam. Her phone bussed gain.

Hi Beca

 _I'm really sorry, can you pick up Willow and Bella, I'm stuck at work?_

 _Thanks_

 _Chloe._

 _xx_

That was settled she was going to pick up the girls. She walked through the park to the elementary school. She arrived on the playground just in time as the kids were being let out.

"Hey,I'm picking you three up today."said Beca

"Ok." The three girls replied

"So Lyra, how was your day?"

"Good it was art day and we did loads of art and crafts." Said Lyra.

"So Willow how was your day?" asked Beca

"Well my class went to butterfly haven but because mummy forgot to pay I had to stay at school." moaned Willow.

"How was school Bell?"asked Beca

"Boring, mum forget again, for the second time this week to pay for my piano lessons." said Bella

"Mrs Harrison said that if mum doesn't pay next week she will have to cancel my lessons. "said Bella

The three girls and Beca walked through the park and a sudden rain shower appeared.

"Ahh,"screamed the girls.

"Quick!" shouted Beca.

They reached Beca's flat.

"Right girls, you are completely soaked. "said Beca

"Well we have got our gym kits."said Lyra.

"Right puts those on and we can dry your hair with the hair dryer." said Beca

Beca racked her brains with ideas of what do with the girls it was only 3:30 and Stacie and Chloe weren't coming till 8 o'clock.

Beca looked up and at last the she had a plan.

"Ready girls get your shoes and coat on, we are going on an adventure." said Beca

"My shoes are wet and my trainers are at my dad's house, so I'll have to wear my plimsolls. "said Williow

The girls jumped in the car and drove for a while until they reached the butterfly park. They went through all the butterfly tunnels, looking at all the different types of butterfly and birds.

"Wow,that was great aunt Beca."said Willow

They got back in the car and got home.

"Right who wants pizza?"asked Beca

"Me" the three girls shouted

Willow and Lyra sat watching TV.

Bella went into the kitchen.

"Can you help me with my music homework?" She asked shyly.

Bella went and sat by Beca's piano and together they composed a piece.

The pizza came and went and Lyra went home.

"Where is your mum? "Mumbled Beca to herself

Beca had tried to contact Chloe but she wasn't answering.

It was now 9:30pm and although it was Saturday the next day, she wanted them to get some sleep. Chase was tucked up in bed.

The girls went and curled up in the spare room.

Jesse had also by now gone to sleep as he was exhausted after work.

Beca's eyelids were begging to droop.

Then there was a knock at the door that jolted her awake.


	2. Starbucks

Chloe was standing there.

"I'm so sorry"Said Chloe looking rather anxious and worried.

Things didn't look ok. Chloe looked tired with bags under her eyes and she looked thinner than before, like she was missing meat on her.

"Beca I'm so sorry, I just got caught up." said Chloe

Beca was surprised to see Chloe seemed able to put on a brave face and a smile.

"So how was work?" questioned Beca.

"Yeah fine you know usual things." said Chloe.

Chloe winced at the word 'work', like a sharp knife was being driven into her heart.

There were little patters of feet along the wooden floor.

"Mummy." said Bella

"Hi girls. " rasped Chloe

"Mummy it's been great, we went to butter fly haven …

"Then Beca helped me with my music work."

Tears brimmed in Chloe's eyes.

She burst into tears as floods of tears.

"Whys mummy crying? "asked Willow

"Go back to bed and mummy will come in in a minute. "Said Beca

The two girls skipped back to bed unaware of the pain their mother was going through.

"Chloe what's wrong?" said Beca bringing the distraught women to the sofa.

"I'm useless, I can't support my family, I can't believe I forgot about Willow's trip and Bella's piano lessons." cried Chloe

"Come on Beale, pull yourself together." said Beca

Chloe took a deep breath and began to speak, all the while Beca sat calmly absorbing all of Chloe's grief.

"So it started a few months ago, Spencer stopped paying into the girls accounts and he stopped sending me the money for food, all the money I make has been spent on the girls and food." Said Chloe

"At least you've got your job." replied Beca

"No, the funding stopped about three months ago, I've been looking for jobs and been working in Starbucks for two months." explained Chloe.

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me?" said Beca

"I thought it could do it alone." said Chloe

"Do be an Aca-idiot!" said Beca

"You still use the Aca jokes. " laughed Chloe

Beca left the kitchen and returned with some left over pizza

"Here eat this.," said Beca practically throwing the pizza at Chloe.

 _The next morning_

The doorbell rang.

"Girls quick Aunty Stacie is here to take you swimming. "Shouted Chloe

"Right Beale, lets job hunt" Said Beca

They spent the next four hours surfing the web but were not successful

"At least we tried,"

"Yeah thanks,"

Then Chloe left. Beca wondered to herself, she knew what she needed to do

It was simple.

"Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca,Beca ."Screamed Chloe down the phone

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes," shouted Beca down the phone.

"The charity got funding from an anonymous donor, we are reopening tomorrow." exclaimed Chloe

"Congrats let's call the others and celebrate." replied Beca

"Ok,bye." squealed Chloe

Beca was happy. They would just have to go camping in the forest again this year. Nothing was more precious to her than family and friends, her dream holiday could wait.

 **A/N: So there you have it the end of this story, I hoped you enjoyed it, Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed this story.**


End file.
